jenn's return
by mangeko crossagan
Summary: jenn is not dead as people would think. original author is chickorita trainer. i wrote chapters 2 through 7. she only wrote the first chapter before letting me take over.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. Third-children were free. They had won their right to exist. Luke Garner lay awake in his bed one night, wondering what life would be like from now on.

He was home with his family again, plus Smits (who had nowhere else to go), and was back in his room in the attic. He felt fulfilled, but at the same time he felt hollow. Even though he had significantly contributed to the freeing of all third-children, he felt as if he had nothing to show for it. He had already been leading a pretty comfortable life before he'd known that there had been a resistance against the Population Police, and now that they had been overthrown, he wondered how his life would change for the better.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jen.

Luke sighed and turned over on his bed, glancing at his digital clock. 2:46 it said. He rolled onto his back again, and sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a scraping sound. He froze in fear; a leftover reflex from when he was still technically illegal. He relaxed. Then, he heard it again, this time followed by a clunking sound. He sat up, and turned on his bedside lamp. He then slowly moved over to the window, and was surprised to find it being opened by someone from the outside.

"Uh," he began. Before he could say anything else, the person lifted the window completely open, and climbed inside. "What the-?"

"Heh, whats up?" she said. It was a girl.

"Who are you?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Luke," the girl chuckled. "It's me." Luke squinted and looked at the girl. "It's Jen," she said again.

"No. Jen was killed at the rally," Luke said, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Actually, I wasn't," she said. "Luke, look at me," she said softly, grabbing his face with her hands and pulling him in close to look in her eyes. By now her hair had grown out, just past her shoulders, and she had become a little more attractive, being fourteen and all.

"Oh, my gosh," Luke breathed, backing away and sitting down on his bed in shock.

"Yeah."

"How did you survive?" he asked.

"Well, I _was_ shot," Jen began. "Just not killed. But there was this group of radicals who found my body and took me in, nursed me back to health and stuff."

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Luke.

"Underground," said Jen. "I mean, not literally, but I was hiding out in the mountains with the group of radicals."

"Why didn't you contact me? Or any of us?" Luke asked, feeling personally offended.

"I wanted to! You were the first person I wanted to tell!" said Jen. "But the radicals explained to me that if you and the rest of the thirds didn't think I was dead, you wouldn't have been as motivated to fight the Population Police."

"You could have told me," said Luke, looking close to tears.

"Luke, I-" But Luke cut her off as he pulled her into a hug, turned around and flung her onto his bed.

"Don't ever leave me again," he said as he lay down beside her.

"Luke, take it easy," said Jen, more than a little bit freaked out.

"Say it!" huffed Luke, leaning over her menacingly. "Say you'll never leave me!"

"OK! OK! I'll never leave you!" said Jen. "Luke, why are you-?" Once again, Luke cut her off. This time with his lips. He gently kissed the girl he had spent so many sleepless nights thinking about.

"I missed you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"I missed you, too," Jen admitted. Luke reached over and turned off the lamp, leaving the two of them in romantic darkness.

"You have no idea," Luke whispered between kisses. "How many days and nights I've spent thinking about you."

"Luke, I've been thinking of you this whole time, too. But I couldn't-"

"Shh," said Luke, rubbing his nose against hers lovingly. "Don't talk. Let's just sleep."

"OK."

"Now I can finally sleep," he said almost silently, wrapping his arms around Jen and tucking her head under his chin.

THE END?

Please be kind in your reviews. This was written in like 10 minutes.

Review this Story

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Luke couldn't believe it jenn was still alive after all this time. He did all the action of the third children just for her and here she is the girl he loves is in his bed sleeping peacefully. Jenn was cuddling with Luke when she woke up to see him smiling down at her lovingly. Luke broke her out of her musing to say that her dad will be glad to see you again. When jenn heard that she smiled a sad smile before saying that she will but Luke has to come back to bed and cuddle some more. Ok Luke said before returning to his previous position of cuddling only to kiss her and let the sleep consume them. The last thing Luke saw before going to sleep was jenn snuggling her head against his chin and when he kissed her good night jenn gave a moan and kissed him back passionately and then fell asleep. They both thought I'm in love.


	3. Chapter 3

When jenn woke up she saw Luke hugging her body like a pillow. She started blushing and she knew she had to talk to her family soon. So jenn replaced herself with a pillow and turned to see Luke whimpering before going back to his former hugging position. When jenn saw this all she thought was cute and was bold enough to kiss him on the lips before slipping out of his room to go home. She looked one last time at Luke who licked his lips cutely before sighing contently before going back to sleep. Jenn once again found herself blushing. When she got in her house she started reliving her memories of live from today to as far back as she remembered. Jenn went to her parents room and saw them sleeping. She remembers the time Luke told her of his life and struggles to live happily in a sad live. From now on she promised herself that she will live to make Luke happy even if it means sacrificing everything just for his happiness. Jenn walked into her parent's room and smiled at them before she decided to scare them for old times' sake. So jenn jumped on top of the bed and made both of her parents fall on the floor. Mr. Talbot immediately got up to attack only to stop in his tracks and go as pale as a ghost. Mrs. Talbot was about to ask what was wrong and what happened only to faint when she saw her daughter alive and not dead. Mr. Talbot went to jenn crying saying how over and over again. Jenn then repeated what she told to Luke to her dad. I'm sorry dad jenn said. It's alright jenn Mr. Talbot said. Then jenn's brothers came running into the room to see jenn hugging dad and they started crying and ran to jenn and their mom came to and saw the romantic family moment and joined the hug. When the hug was broken up jenn told them about coming back to Luke and what happened after the rally. They were shocked and said that she was brave and should go to bed for the day. Before jenn did she said she has one more thing to do before she does. When jenn slipped into Luke's house she saw nobody woke up yet. I'm lucky I didn't get caught jenn thought to herself. Jenn tip toed up to Luke's room and peered through the door to hear silent crying. She then heard Luke say to himself I thought she really came back, but I guess I was wrong. His voice was cracking up as he talked. Hearing this saddened jenn so she walked right up to Luke and slapped him hard across the face. Why Luke asked but was cut off when jenn cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him with all her might and Luke was stunned but soon kissed back with as much passion he could mutter. Then they broke up the kiss and Luke started crying and said the only thing he could think of why? It's because I love you Luke and I promised myself I would until the day I died to keep you happy jenn said. I'm just glad you weren't another dream and if you weren't alive today I would of killed myself Luke said. Luke I'm sorry but I had to see my parents but please don't kill yourself because of me please jenn said. By now jenn was also crying hugging Luke in her arms while they are on his bed. About 2 minutes later Luke calmed down enough to hug jenn back and scoop her up in his strong arms and kiss her while saying soothing words in her ear. Jenn let out surprised eep! And when Luke kissed her she had red cheeks burning but you couldn't tell due to the crying she did. Luke what are you doing jenn said. Save it you need rest jenn and we need to talk in the morning. Ok Luke jenn moaned weakly. Luke understood jenn's reason for being tired so he laid them down in bed and jenn moved so she was now in front of Luke. Jenn cuddled lovingly against Luke's body which made him blush. Jenn and Luke put each other's arms around each other for comfort. Luke also cuddled his body with jenn's in return making her blush. Before sleep claimed him Luke said the words that jenn thought she would never heard. Jenn I love you to. With that jenn felt complete for the first time in her life. Luke I love you too now let's go to sleep my love. They both fell fast asleep. Lukes last words to jenn was ok my love lets.


	4. Chapter 4

When Luke woke up he knew that jenn has to meet his family. Speaking of jenn he saw that he was hugging her body close to him as possible. Damn she feels so warm and hot I love her Luke said. But I guess I should wake her up. Jenn wake up, jenn wake up Luke said shaking her body. Five more minutes mom jenn mumbled sleepily. Luke smiled at her innocence before seeing her blue eyes looking up at his. Luke why did you wake me up I was having the most wonderful dream about you and me. Because jenn I would like for you to meet my family and the Smits. Then Luke started blushing, so did jenn realizing what she said. Luke I'm sorry I didn't mean t- but she was cut off with a sharp kiss. When Luke pulled away jenn was silent. Luke thank you jenn said quietly. Your welcome jenn but right now we need to go meet my family alright. Jenn just nodded her head as they got off the bed and out of Luke's room in the attic. When the duo came downstairs Luke's brothers saw jenn and nearly passed out not from seeing her alive but from Luke having a hot girl in his room. Luke's parents having heard of jenn just froze in their place. The Smits did the same. Jenn saw their reactions somewhat knowing this was to happen. So jenn decided to tell them all how she survived and how she first met Luke and about her life. After the life story she saw that all of them had questions. So jenn answered all the questions and just then her stomach rumbled. Jenn blushed at that and said she had to go home. But before she left she kissed Luke with the most pent up passion she savored over the month and then left. I love you jenn Luke screamed before sitting down and eating breakfast with his family and the Smits. When jenn got home she found her family eating breakfast. When she came in she screamed she was home but before she could say anything else she was tackled by her family and they set her down by the table with a nice breakfast and orange juice. Mean while at Luke house he was eating the same thing as jenn was. They both had one thing in mind, I'm in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the breakfast mom it was delicious jenn said. Your welcome dear jenn's mom said. (From now on I'm calling jenn's mom amber and her dad George and her 2 brother's jack and josh). In Luke's room Luke was thinking about the fight and deaths of his friends. He was hollow inside even though jenn is back it only changed a little but never the pain. Jenn was back for good but that was only one friend, not everyone that died. Maybe I should have been shot along with jenn at least I would of never met those shadow children and then see them die. And I wouldn't be so hollow but now I got jenn back so I need to provide for her so I got to live. Jenn was walking through the neiberhood for the 1st time and was just awe struck of what changed from the old neiberhood. Every house was nice and gentle with a nice color. The schools, hospitals, and the stores were just beautiful. I guess I better go see Luke for awhile. Meanwhile Luke was walking around the community looking for jenn. George said jenn went to look at the new town and explore what's new. Thanks George and with that Luke went to search for his best friend. While searching Luke found some of his other friend's trey and Nina so being polite he said hi. Excusing himself from them he set out once again for jenn. Jenn was at a local bookstore looking for dating tips for asking someone out. Luke was thinking about asking jenn out later today when he found her. So Luke decided to go visit the local bookstore for dating advice. When Luke got there he instantly went to the dating section. Jenn was reading the best book they had on the subject when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Jenn looked up and smiled warmly as she saw Luke, so she ran up to him and hugged him which surprised Luke to no end. Jenn what are y- but Luke never got to finish as he was kissed on the lips shutting him up. Luke kissed back but they needed air so they eventually let go. Jenn what are you doing here I was looking all over for you. Your dad said you went into town so I looked everywhere and found you here. i was getting tips jenn said. What kind of tips Luke said. I love you Luke and I want be your girlfriend ok. I love you to jenn and to tell you the truth that's why I came here to ask you out Luke said. That's what I was going to you ask you. they both said I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Mom do I really need to go shopping. Yes amber said it's been 2 years since the last time you have been shopping and I don't want to hear otherwise ok young lady. Ok mom jenn said. But what are we shopping for any ways. Well I'm getting you a cell phone so you can talk to your little boyfriend. Mom jenn moaned getting red in the face he's just my best friend jenn said trying to hide the fact that Luke really was her boyfriend. Whatever you say dear amber said chuckling. Whatever mom jenn said pouting behind her mock anger. Amber sighed before turning to her daughter seriously making jenn kind of nervous. Jenn your turning 15 soon and your maturing into a full grown woman and I don't want to lose you again so don't do anything stupid you got it amber said near tears. Ok mom I promise I really do jenn said in tears running at her mom in tears for a hug. Its ok amber said soothingly in jenn's ears calming her down a lot. Now why don't we get you a phone ok, besides I'm sure your boyfriend won't suspect a thing amber said/teased? Making jenn snap out of her sadness into anger. Mom stop jenn screamed and pointed at her mother. Okay okay calm down pumpkin I was just teasing now let's continue shopping. Jenn could only nod her head. So what do you like jenn, the new LG looks nice don't you think. Ya I guess mom but do you think they got blue said jenn sounding a little bored. I'll check while you stay here ok jenn, ok mom. As soon as amber was out of sight jenn escaped to the games section and boys section for a gift to give to Luke. Meanwhile at Luke's house, Luke was wondering how to ask jenn out on a date for later. With jenn, I wonder what Luke is thinking about right now, I hope we go on a date soon. Man I have to choose the right gift for are soon to-be date. Hmm I have the perfect idea jenn thought to herself. So jenn got herself and Luke a blue and red colored bracelet engraved with the words jennxluke forever love you. man what am I goanna get jenn Luke thought to himself. I think I should get her a necklace. Luke settled on getting himself and jenn a locket with a picture of them kissing in Lukes bed smiling and hugging. The locket was blue while the chain was red. The words engraved were lukexjenn forever babe. Now they both though im ready for my first date.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke was getting ready to ask jenn out and give her the present he picked out for her. Right now he was in his room wondering what to say to get jenn to go out on a date with him. He was cut out of his musings by his phone ringing. It was his friend Nina saying hi. Hi Nina what's up Luke said. Nothing Nina said I'm bored, watcha want to do. Well Luke said I'm going on a date I hope. What Nina said, sounding sad but Luke didn't catch on. I know but what do I say or do Luke said. Well, I guess you could ask her out to a fancy restaurant or to a club or dancing under the stars Nina said still sounding more and more depressed. Thanks Nina you're a true friend Luke said feeling fantastic. Yeah bye Luke Nina said sadly. This time however Luke caught on to her feelings. Nina is everything alright Luke said lightly, ya everything's alright Luke just have fun for me alright Nina said with a fake happy attitude. Ok if you say so bye, bye Nina said and hung up. Boy I wonder what's wrong with her, maybe just the flu I bet well better go get jenn Luke said with a smile. At jenn's house jenn was getting ready to give her gift to Luke. She still had to get Luke's # since he's her boyfriend and all. I hope he asks me out jenn thought to her while walking downstairs to go to Luke's house and ask him out. Today is the day you're going to ask him out ha jenn josh her brother said. Shut up josh I'm leaving screamed jenn as she slammed the door closed. Amber walked out of the kitchen and hit josh in the back of the head. Owe what did you do that for josh said. Stop bugging your sister you got it amber said. Ok ok josh said. I hope she's home Luke said walking to jenn's house not noticing he walked into someone. Jenn was on her way to Luke's house and was hoping he was still home before noticing she ran into some one. Luke looked up and noticed that jenn was on top of him and was blushing before she pulled herself and Luke both up off the grass. Hi Luke I didn't notice you jenn said, sorry about that. No its ok Luke said. Jenn I got to ask you something said Luke pulling out the bracelet and locket. Will you go on a date with me, as Luke said this he showed jenn all he bought for her, making her smile a big smile. Well I guess I could go if I can give you something to. Anything what is it Luke asked. Well I want to give you a gift to and it's right here so close your eyes while I put it on you ok jenn said. Ok I while Luke said anxiously, jenn put on the necklace and bracelet she got him. Now open your eyes Luke, when Luke opened his eyes he saw the presents jenn him and got happy. Thank you jenn there wonderful. And thank you Luke I think yours are wonderful as well. Oh by the way Luke I need your phone number because my mom made me go shopping. Luke looked at his girlfriend and said alright I need yours to. Ok Luke said mine is 315-604-1028. Ok well Luke mine is 315-704-5634 jenn said. Now shall we go on that date ha jenn. Ok Luke lets.


End file.
